Nightmares
by Whitika Oblivion
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MANGA Bertholdt has a bad dream and, of course, Reiner is there to cheer him up. I felt like writing Bertholdt x Reiner fluff late at night...so I did.


_A/N: Ahhh, it's so late and I'm so tired...but I had this urge to write any kind of fanfiction so something had to be done. So enjoy, senseless fluff ~ _

XxxxXxxxX

_'Reiner?'_

_ No answer, the boy kept jogging and laughing along with the others. He didn't even glance back at the owner of the voice. Bertholdt ran faster, trying to catch up, surely with his height he was hard to ignore._

_ 'You're too quiet.' Annie muttered as she ran past, her voice full of barely contained venom for him._

_ For him, for them, for herself. Because the world had dealt them a cruel hand, which somehow onlyBertholdt seemed to understand and accept. He gritted his teeth and picked up the pace again. Faster and faster he ran, but every time Reiner and the others began to draw near he stumbled. A branch caught his leg, or ripped at his arm, it all dragged him back, slowing him down._

_ 'Reiner!' he yelled one last time, panting._

_ Finally, a branch grasped his arm firmly and refused to let go. He couldn't follow them any more. Even Annie's back was slowly fading into the forest. Gone from his sight before he could do anything to stop it. And maybe it was for the best. Reiners face in his mind, smiling and happy, really happy, brought a similiar smile to his own face and he found himself laughing. Alone in the middle of the forest, he chuckled quietly and sank to his knees. If it was like this, if it wasn't his fault, then maybe he could let Reiner be happy without him. Without him to remind him. To drag him back into the relentless reality._

_ So then, why? Why was he suddenly so sad at the thought?_

_ 'Reiner...don't go.' his laughter had disappeared as quickly as it had came._

_ The forest didn't answer. It was deathly silent. He was truly alone._

_ 'Reiner! Annie! Anyone!' he cried out and struggled to his feet, tearing the branch off._

_ The wood angrily scratched at his skin and drew blood. Bertholdt gasped in pain and clenched the wound tightly, not that it mattered, it was already steaming. The flesh would knit together so quickly he'd not have a chance to bandage it. With a despairing look at the cut, he took off at a sprint. No. He was not facing this alone. Not without his friends. Not without Reiner._

_ 'Reiner! Wait!' _

'Bertholdt?'

He awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. Sweating and panting in terror, he turned in bed to face the concerned blonde boy he shared it with. Reiner watched him for a moment and moved a hand up to feel his forehead.

'You look pretty ill, you alright?'

'Oh...yeah.' he managed and flung his hand over his eyes.

Of course, another nightmare. It was easy to pass it off as nerves because of the Titans, but how could he explain it to Reiner without making him feel guilty?

'You were muttering about me you know?' Reiner pushed gently, never one to let it lie.

Bertholdt laughed weakly and shook his head.

'It's nothing. Just a nightmare. I...' he trailed off and gulped, trying a second time, 'I was alone, you left me.'

Reiner was silent for so long, it seemed time stretched out and seconds turned to minutes. The taller boy had calmed down enough to breath normally and he relaxed into the slightly uncomfortable matress, his arm still over his eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong when warm breath ghosted across his cheek and soft lips pressed gently against his own. Blushing, he raised his arm and met Reiner's eyes.

'W-what are you...'

'I'm not going anywhere, Bertholdt.' he said sternly, meeting his eyes with all the convictionhe could muster so late at night.

Bertholdt nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak without crying or saying something stupidly insensitive. Leaning over him, Reiner let out an exasperated huff and lay back down. He dragged Bertholdt's arm away from his face and pulled him over to face him. Beneath the blankets, he entwined their fingers together and held onto him tightly.

'Go to sleep, I'm here.' he said softly.

Bertholdt pushed himself closer, so their foreheads were touching, and took a deep breath, letting it out only when Reiner did the same. The other boy chuckled, but he ignored him, focusing only on their breathing and the steady pulse travelling through their hands. It was impossible to tell which heartbeat belonged to which. They seemed so close.

'G'night Bertholdt.' Reiner whispered.

'Night.' he replied quietly.

His eyes opened almost of their own accord to take in the sight of the peaceful figure before him. Reiner didn't show any signs of letting go or loosening up on his hand and Bertholdt couldn't decide whether to be happy or fearful for his circulation.

'I wonder which you are right now...' he murmured, barely loud enough to hear himself and much too quiet for the now sleeping Reiner to pick up on.

The warrior, or the soldier?

For just that night, it didn't matter.

XxxxXxxxX


End file.
